Pride Wish Pretty Cure
Pride Wish Pretty Cure is NattySakura First Precure Fan Series!! Plot Pride Wish Pretty Cure Episodes The Kingdom of Time wants to go to war with the Kingdom of Stars because they are suspected of stealing the essence of time, the essence of time is important so that time does not collapse, the princess of the kingdom, Haruki does not believe that the Kingdom of the Stars have stolen the Essences of Time and decides to investigate, she discovers that the Essences of Time stolen by an evil organization that lost the essences in the human world, the princess gives the mission to a bunny named Peter find the legendary warriors the Pretty Cures for recover the essences and prevent a war from occurring. Essence of Time The essence of time is an energy that is needed primarily for the time exists, so it does not collapse and continue to run without any problems, they are stored in the "Time Box" in the Kingdom of Time. The essence when out of the box can be scattered and hide anything or person. If the essence is corrupted turns into a Broker, a monster that stole the essence of things (the vital energy and time). Characters Pretty Cure They introduce themselves as Hazuki Kitano Hazuki is a rigid girl that transfers to Fifteen Stars School, is very beautiful and is called "Nadeshiko" by their classmates. She have trouble to making friends and she suffers with it but she become friend with Rikka and gradually change her personality. Her house is a traditional dance school called 'Elegance Nadeshiko Dance School". She wants to be a beautiful dancer like her mother and her catchphrase is "Always with effort". Her theme color is yellow, she transform into Cure Marguerite and uses the power of the north star. Rikka Natsukawa Rikka is a energetic girl and is one of the first to have the courage to go up and be Hazuki friend, she loves fashion and is the president of the journalism club in the school. Her house is a candy shop called "Pretty Candle Sweet" and lives with her two parents and her little brother called Youta. She does not know either to be a great cook or journalist. Her theme color is red. She becomes Cure Sweet and uses the power of east star. Maiko Kitano She is Hazuki younger sister, unlike her older sister is much more open with everyone. But does not want to become a dancer like her mother wants, but wants to become a astronomer. She one of the most youngest pretty cure in the history. Her Theme Color is blue. She becomes Cure Holy and uses the power of west star. Sakura Utako She is a girl who suffered childhood by never having had news of her mother who left her and her dad for some reasons, had no friends and her father was working to compensate of his wife. Thanks to that she began to keep a lot of bitterness in her heart and disappeared for a while, when she was found, she was very different cold and later became a famous singer, but later it was discovered that she was Cure Pain and stole the essences of time who had hidden in the heart of people. Later she go to the good side. Her theme color when she was Cure Pain was black and used the power of the black holes. Her theme color is white as Cure Serenade and uses the power of south star. Mascots Peter A fairy of time and the mascot of the group, he was sent to Earth to collect the time essences. He likes cute girls and is very shy. Sometimes he remember a mysterious friend in the Kingdom of Stars that was not allowed to see often times. He always loads his big magical clock. He is fond of using the phrase " I have no enough time" and ends his sentences with Ding. Villains Hurdle Poor Soul is the leader of Hurdle and the origin of evil energy that corrupts the essences of time. Appears in the series like a large shadow and seems he want's the essences of time for himself for unknown reasons. Hikage Kariudo Akisu Broker - the monster of the day. Others Mai Kitano - Hazuki and Maiko mother. She is a kind mother but scary and strict dance teacher. Later on it was revealed that she was an ancient and legendary Pretty Cure, she still is able to transform into a Pretty Cure. Her alter ego was Cure Scarlet. Hanae Utako - Sakura's mother who had to leave for personal reasons and family. When she tries to go back she became ill and was banned from contact with her family while she was in treatment. She comes from a French family would not accept her marrying her current husband and cut ties with her until the moment she comes back to Japan after having recovered. We discovered that she too was a pretty Cure who fought alongside Cure Scarlet, yet is able to transform into Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is Cure Lily. Ichiro Utako - Sakura's dad. He worked hard to support him and his daughter, he felt sorry for his wife has left them without a good reason. In the time that Sakura was in the sadness he'd like to have had a good relationship with her and later manages to. Kaori Natsukawa - Mother of Rikka housewife and cook of the candy store. She loves making wedding cakes and is so energetic as her daughter. She and Rikka discuss so much. She finds out that Rikka is a Pretty Cure is worry initially but after that she gives a vote of confidence because it sees that what she does is important. Youta Natsukawa - Rikka younger brother that fight too many times with her, is studious and good basketball player, can not eat sugar and it makes him very frustrated sometimes. He discovers with his mother that Rikka is a Pretty Cure, although he says that Rikka is too "embarrassed" to be a Pretty Cure but he has confidence in her strength. Ume - Teacher of Rikka and Hazuki. She is a beautiful person for her appearance mature adult so she have to hide that she loves cute things. She is terrified of insects and ghosts and like video games. Princess Haruki - she is the princess of Kingdom of Time. Ichigo Kobayashi is Maiko classmate and best friends. Thomas - Peter father. Taro - he appeared in Ep 9. Miyuki - She appeared in Ep 12. She has team of loyal followers. Ryo - he appeared in Ep 15. Hana - she appeared in Ep 19. She's in the garden club of Fifteen Stars School. Soichiro - he appeared in Ep 42. Movies Memorable Quotes Items Star Clock - The Cures' transformation device. The cures transform by by saying Pretty Cure! Contra-Tempo. Time Stars Rod - 'Rod-type items used as weapons. The different types of Time Stars Rod's are named after their users, Marguerite use the Marguerite Time Star Rod, Sweet use Sweet Time Star Rod and Serenade use the Serenade Time Star Rod. 'Time Star Umbrella - Wand-type item use as weapons, only Cure Holy use this weapon, her design is based in a umbrella. She allows her to use Star Showers Shooting and Star Pride Time. 'Star Flower Tempo -' Is a crystal device that only Cure Serenade use to make her attack. She connect the device in the Time Star Rod. She allows her to use Bursting Star Pride Time!. Time Box Future Dear Box Peter Golden Clock Black Star Clock Star Time Box Locations *Hoshi Town - the Cures hometown. **Fifteen Stars School - **Fifteen Stars Elementery School **Pretty Candle Sweet - a bakery shop run by Rikka mom. **Elegance Nadeshiko Dance School - a traditional dance school. *Kingdom of Time - it's where Peter and Princess Hazuki lives. **Time Palace - it's where Peter and Princess Hazuki lives. ** Tempo Palance ***Big Bang Clock *Kingdom of Stars *Time Virtual World Gallery Pride wish precure cure marguerite by beautifltart-d4je5pw.jpg Pride wish precure clothes desing by beautifltart-d51613h.jpg Cure marguerite.jpg Disclamer Thingy I don't own the real Pretty Cure nor does the founder of this wiki, or anyone here. Pretty Cure is property of Toei Animation. But I own this fanmade series. More Comming Soon.. Category:User: NattySakura Category:Fan Series